


Grounding

by Andalusa93



Series: Needles and Roses [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Flower/Tattoo AU, Lunch date, M/M, Needles and Roses AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: Domesticity - In which Thorin and Bilbo go on a lunch date.</p><p>Part 2: Dawning - In which Bilbo spends some time with The Boys.</p><p>Part 3: Declaration - In which there is angst and these dorks really need to work on their communication skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 - In which Thorin and Bilbo go on a lunch date.

Dis had been pestering him about it since she had come to visit. Whether it was through text message or phone call, it didn't matter what the subject was when they initially made contact, it always, _always_ ended up with her asking Thorin if he had grown a pair and told Bilbo how he felt. While he was making arrangements for his nephews to look after his shop when he went away for a couple of days, he waited for Dis to mention him, but it never came, however, her voice was far too cheerful, considering how early it was. When Thorin hung up, he eyed his phone suspiciously. 

It was no great secret, but neither he nor Bilbo had officially told anyone that they were a couple now. In fact, they had barely even discussed it with each other after his little speech. It had been a little over two weeks, but they were quite happy with the almost routine they had wordlessly fallen into. Thorin had yet to tell Bilbo about his little business trip, but that was why he had invited him out for a proper lunch today, rather than a take out sandwich and coffee from the shop on the corner. 

Thorin was talking quietly with a very nervous looking man and putting a delicate bouquet of daisies and violets together for him when Bilbo came into the shop. He looked rather windswept from his short dash across the street, he turned the sign on the door and practically skipped over to Thorin with a wide smile on his face. Bilbo stopped when he noticed the customer and pretended to browse the selection of potted plants on display. Thorin rolled his eyes at the almost childlike enthusiasm, but couldn't help but smile as he finished off the bouquet, Bilbo's moods were infectious. 

After wishing the man luck and sending him on his way, Thorin properly looked at Bilbo and let out a small huff of laughter. His hair was in complete disarray, his nose a little pink and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. Thorin grinned as he moved around the counter and caught Bilbo's hand in his own to pull him in for a kiss, he ran his free hand through Bilbo's hair to straighten it a bit, but Bilbo had other plans. 

Bilbo sighed into the kiss and put his arms around Thorin's neck, pulling him closer, effectively slotting their bodies together. Perfect. It was slow, no amount of urgency but there was a definite heat as he savoured the feeling of Bilbo's soft lips on his own. Eventually, a mutual need for air parted them, but they remained in their intimate embrace, Thorin nuzzled at Bilbo's curls, occasionally pressing a soft kiss here and there. 

"Lunch?" Thorin eventually mumbled into Bilbo's hair, he felt him shudder slightly when he ran one of his hands up his back. 

"I suppose we should ." Bilbo sighed, he took a reluctant step back, pulling himself out of Thorin's gentle grip.

He looked perfect, Thorin thought, hair still mussed, but from his fingers rather than the wind, cheeks still tinged with a light blush, but from his kisses. Yes, absolutely perfect. Thorin smiled down at Bilbo, granting him one last kiss before they made their way out of the shop and down the street to the pub. 

They picked a table that was out of the way, a secluded little corner just for them, they sat opposite each other, stealing glances over the rims of their drinks every now and then as if they were lovesick tweens on an awkward first date until the food they ordered arrive. Thorin had to refrain from letting out an exasperated sigh when Bilbo whipped his phone out to take a picture of his meal, but he groaned and buried his head in his hands when Bilbo took a picture of him as well, hoping he managed to hide the fond grin that graced his lips.

Yes, that had taken a bit of getting used to, but Thorin had made peace with the fact that, for some reason, Bilbo had this need to document seemingly every moment of his life and share it with random people on the internet. He wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with his picture being taken so often, but Bilbo had assured him it was just his way of showing him off to the world. 

"I'm going away for a couple of days." Thorin announced.

Bilbo looked at him, eyebrows raised, forkful of food halfway to his mouth. He glanced down at it then back at Thorin, as if deciding which was the more pressing matter. Apparently it was too close to call, as soon as he had asked 'how come?' the food was in his mouth. 

"To... visit family." He sighed heavily and placed his palms flat on the table, as if he was trying to ground himself. Thorin jumped when he felt Bilbo tentatively cover one of his hands with his own, but smiled gratefully. The unspoken question in Bilbo's eyes urged him on. "I'm going to see my father." Thorin was shocked at how small his voice sounded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bilbo asked softly, he gave his hand a gentle squeeze, almost urging him to look up and meet his eyes. 

Thorin did look up, he sighed again, and shook his head. "No, no, I'm going with Dis. She's dropping the boys off in a couple of days to look after the shop." Thorin looked down at their hands, fingers now intertwined, Bilbo's thumb traced a soothing pattern over his own. "Thank you, though." He added with the smallest of smiles.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." 

Oh, the look Bilbo gave him when he said that, Thorin almost swooned. 

Few words were exchanged after that, they finished their meal in relative silence and, after a brief squabble over the bill, took a short stroll around the block. They walked back to the flower shop hand in hand, reluctant to go back to work, but duty called. Thorin watched Bilbo cross the street and enter the tattoo parlour as he flipped the sign on his door, a single thought dancing through his mind, breaking the carefully constructed mask he had worn for the past however many years: he was a _very_ lucky man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks to White_Rabbit_Clock for the title)  
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and kudos of previous works, I appreciate each and every one of them.  
> I have a [ Tumblr!](http://andalusa.tumblr.com)


	2. Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 - In which Bilbo spends some time with The Boys.

It was some kind of testament to how pathetic he was, for all the confidence and bravado he displayed outwardly, deep down, he was just as insecure as anyone. Barely a day had passed and Bilbo missed him already. There was the longing, an empty feeling in his gut, not too different from the pining he did before they were an item. There was the nervousness on behalf of Thorin, he didn't go into any great detail about the situation with his father, but Bilbo was somewhat aware of how delicate the it was. And finally, there was the warning he got from Dis before she departed with her brother.

"He might be a bit... off when he gets back." She had told him. Her eyes, so very similar to Thorin's, had a sympathetic look about them. "It's difficult for him, just give him some time to readjust." Dis gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before getting into the car.

Bilbo had leaned through the open passenger side window to give Thorin one last kiss along with some words of encouragement. He looked scared, something Bilbo would never get used to, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Thorin smiled when Bilbo gently cupped his cheek, fingers combing through his short beard, it was a sad smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Let me know when you get there." Bilbo said in a hushed voice. "And call me if you need anything." Thorin nodded and looked away, breaking the contact between them, but Bilbo forced him to look back. "Anything."

Thorin sighed and covered Bilbo's hand with his own. "I will."

Bilbo had received a text from Dis a few hours after that to let him know they had arrived in one piece, but nothing from Thorin. The boys had been entertaining enough to keep his mind off of it, they took it in turns to come over the road from the flower shop as if he might get lonely. At one point Kili commandeered his phone, taking and posting random pictures to his Instagram. It was probably for the best, Bilbo would have been checking for messages every couple of seconds, but as he watched Kili watch Ori sketch a design for a tattoo, he couldn't help but smile. 

Later that day, once work was over, Bilbo found himself laid out on his sofa, face squashed against the cushions and legs hanging over the arm. He was frustrated, there was no reason for him to feel so awful. Thorin was just a guy he liked, so what, he'd gone away for a few days and hadn't made any sort of contact, that was no excuse to mope like a heartbroken teenager. They had barely been together for a significant amount of time, and here he was, acting like his world had ended.

Bilbo moved his head to the side so he could glare at the message-less screen of his phone, he wondered if he should call Thorin, he wanted to, but no. If he needed space, Bilbo was more than willing to give it. Instead he sent a message to Dis, asking how her brother and their father were. The single word response of 'fine' clearly indicated that they weren't, so Bilbo sent back wishes of good health and luck then shoved his phone under the sofa so he wasn't tempted to look at it again.

The knock on his door snapped him out of his brooding. Bilbo pushed himself upright and plodded over to see who it was, he wasn't expecting any company tonight, so he more than a little annoyed. He had a whole evening of watching mind numbing TV planned. When he saw Fili and Kili standing on his doorstep wielding bags of take out and cheerful smiles, he just stepped to the side to let them in.

"Mum said you might need cheering up." Kili said as the two brothers took their shoes off and walked through into the kitchen. "So we got food and stuff."

Bilbo trailed aimlessly behind them, he hadn't realised how hungry he was, that he neglected to eat anything all day, until he smelled the food brought in by the boys. Kili dumped his bag on the counter and started searching through the cupboards for plates, still full of energy, he practically buzzed with enthusiasm. 

"Does he ever get tired?" Bilbo asked.

"Sometimes." Fili said with a grin, he watched as his brother found the right cupboard, let out a little cry of triumph and carefully extract several plates before he moved on to look for cutlery. Fili smiled and shook his head, he started taking food containers out of the bags. "Chinese food okay?"

"Yeah." Bilbo nodded, his eyes still following Kili around the kitchen. "Thanks for this, by the way, you really didn't have to."

"Nah, it's fine." Fili shrugged. "To be honest, we would have come over even if mum didn't tell us to."

Bilbo tilted his head as he watched Fili sort the food out, during the day he was just as bombastic as his younger brother, but now, there was almost no trace of the usual playfulness. No, right now he looked more like his mother, despite the blonde hair and fair complexion, his features had the same seriousness about them. Fili caught him looking, though, and almost immediately the cheeky smile was back along with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

"Besides," Kili called from where he was carefully extracting cutlery from a drawer, "It gives us a chance to tell you some embarrassing stories about Uncle Thorin."

Fili rolled his eyes, picked up some of the food cartons and went through to the lounge. Bilbo gathered the remaining food leaving Kili to bring the plates, knives and forks he'd spent so long looking for. They arranged the food on the coffee table, balanced plates on their knees, they ate and argued over who would get the last of this or that particular dish and for a while, Bilbo completely forgot he was supposed to be missing Thorin. 

When the time came for the boys to leave, Bilbo was almost loath to let them go. They were far too much fun and fantastic company. But it was late, they all had to be up for work tomorrow, so he gave each of them a tight hug and thanked them again for coming over and, once again, Bilbo found himself alone. He gave the mess in his lounge a sparing glance before deciding it could wait until tomorrow.

If it wasn't for the faint buzzing sound as he passed by the sofa on his way to his bedroom, Bilbo would have completely forgotten about his phone. He knelt down to retrieve it from under the sofa, it had stopped vibrating by the time he got it out. Bilbo looked at the screen and mentally kicked himself. Four missed calls from Thorin. Not bothering to stand up, Bilbo called him back, it didn't even ring once before Thorin answered.

"Bilbo?" He sounded breathless.

"Yes, sorry I missed your calls, the boys were here." Bilbo explained, he rushed to finish the sentence in order to ask: "Are you okay?"

"I'm ...fine. I just- I miss you." Thorin's voice a bit more clear, but Bilbo could hear how tired he was.

Bilbo closed his eyes and leaned back against the sofa, he smiled and let out a breath before replying. "I miss you, too."

Thorin didn't say anything for a while. Bilbo didn't know if this was a strange thing to do, but he didn't care, it felt right to him. So he sat on the floor of his lounge, leaning against his sofa and was just there for Thorin. He eventually spoke up, talking in little fits and starts about the journey, his father, sometimes things that had no context, but Bilbo was more than willing to listen.

"I'm so tired, Bilbo." Thorin told him.

"You should get some sleep." Bilbo said, his voice soft, quiet. "I'll still be here tomorrow if you need to talk."

"Sleep is the last thing I want to do." There was a pause as he sighed heavily. "But you're right, sleep would be best." Another pause, when Thorin next spoke it was barely above a whisper, Bilbo suspected he was already drifting off. "Thank you for listening."

Bilbo just sat and listened for a short while, he could hear the very faint sound of Thorin's breathing, even and deep. While he was pretty sure he was asleep already, Bilbo waited another fifteen minutes before hanging up and meandering through to his bedroom. He shed his clothes and crawled into bed, it had been a strange day, but everything that had happened all added up to one simple truth. One that terrified him and made him want to sing about it from the rooftops at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun to write Fili and Kili. The more I write the more I want to do a proper fic rather than all of these little snippets, but I just know I'll run out of steam and fall out of love with this AU argh!  
> Thanks again, my darlings.  
> I have a [ Tumblr!](http://andalusa.tumblr.com)


	3. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is angst and these dorks really need to work on their communication skills.

The next day was a whirlwind for Thorin. He spent the morning at his father's bedside, the once strong man that raised him reduced to a barely functional husk, skin withered, voice and mind all but lost. What pained Thorin more than anything was the fact he wasn't old. He didn't deserve this. Dis was once again telling him about how Fili and Kili were, Thorin was almost grateful for the fact they still acted as they did, as if they were the boys his father remembered them as, not the young men they had grown into. 

Of course he asked after Frerin, their brother, Dis and Thorin shared a pained look. It was never easy to explain what had happened to their father, despite the fact it was something he should remember, it happened so long before his mind started to go. Thorin felt guilty for wishing he could forget the tragedy as his father had, instead he found himself holding back tears as he simply told him Frerin couldn't make it, but that they would see each other soon.

Neither Dis nor Thorin were in a fit state to drive by the time they left, somehow, Dis was always better at hiding her pain, but the slight tenseness of her shoulders, the crease on her brow, they were a dead give away. They wandered aimlessly for a little while to get some fresh air, to sort through their thoughts and calm down. Eventually they came to a small park and claimed a bench.

Without warning, DIs wrapped her arms around her brother, buried her head into the collar of his coat and cried. It blind sided Thorin completely, she had never done this before after a visit to their father, in fact, he couldn't recall the last time she had openly wept in front of anyone since Vili had passed away. He wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her tightly as she shook, it was evident she was trying to to stop, but it seemed whatever defences she had put up had crumbled completely.

"It's not fair." Dis mumbled between sobs, her small hands gripping the fabric of his coat. "It's not fair."

There was nothing he could say to ease her pain, how he wished he could take it away. Thorin smoothed her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple, struggling to contain his own tears. He held Dis for as long as she needed, and when she pulled away he was a little shocked to see her smiling. It was a wry smile, her brow still furrowed, but a smile non the less.

Dis wiped her eyes, smudging away the eyeliner that had run and let out a short, humourless laugh when she saw the black smears on the edges of her fingers. "I'm sorry, I bet I look a mess."

"Not at all." Thorin said, he held up his hands defensively when she arched her eyebrows at him. "Beautiful as ever."

"Yeah, right." She let out a long shuddering breath and stood up.

Thorin could see her shoulders were still hunched, rolled forward as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible. When he suggested that he drive them home Dis gave him a grateful look and let out a small 'thank you'. They stopped to pick up coffee on the way back to the car and soon they were back on the road. Few words were exchanged on the journey, for that, Thorin was grateful. It gave him time to sort through his own thoughts.

Instead of parking the car at his house as they had originally planned, he drove straight to the shop. Dis gave her brother a questioning look, but he shook his head and got out of the car. Thorin spared a glance across the road, he missed his Bilbo terribly, but this was something that couldn't wait. Dis followed him into the shop, once they were both inside, and after making sure there were no customers, Thorin closed and locked the door.

Fili looked up from the book he was reading behind the counter with a puzzled look on his face. "Is everything oka- oof!" The wind knocked out of him when Dis engulfed him in a hug, tight, protective, the kind of hug only a distressed mother could give. Fili looked over his mother's shoulder at Thorin, his eyes wide with worry as he instinctively returned the embrace.

Dis let him go, her hands resting on his arms. "My sweet, sweet boy." She sighed. "Where's Kili?"

"He's over at Bilbo's." Fili said absently. "Mum, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes." She waved his question away and finally let him go. "I'm fine, just... y'know."

Everyone jumped at the knock on the door, followed by a very annoyed sounding Kili. "Fili, this isn't funny, let me in!"

Dis was already unlocking the door and dragging her youngest son inside before he even finished the sentence. 'My baby.' She murmered into Kili's tangled mane of hair. Kili stood still, unable to move or reciproacte the hug as his arms were trapped by his mother's. 

"Um, hi?" He greeted his mother uncertainly, he looked even more startled than his older brother.

Thorin just stood back and let the reunion unfold before him. This was what his sister needed, she needed people, she needed life, a gentle reminder that not everything was as bad as it seemed. He smiled gently as Dis released Kili, her own smile, while still tinged with sadness, was filled with love, he felt quite overwhelmed when she directed it at him and mouthed a quite 'thank you'.

They all piled into the car and went back to Thorin's house, when they got in and settled with a cup of tea in front of the television, the boys told them all about their time running the shop. Funny stories about customers, dinner with Bilbo, Thorin was certain there were other stories, but at the first mention of Bilbo's name, his thoughts went wondering.

The whole time he was away, Thorin was of two minds. On one hand, he didn't want to get Bilbo involved with this part of his life, it was incredibly private and not something he wanted to share just yet. On the other, Thorin couldn't help but feel it would have been easier for him to have that comforting presence right there. He felt guilty for feeling like that, Dis was his rock, solid and unwavering, the boys were his vitality, boistrous and full of life. Thorin looked around at his little family with a fond smile. They were everything. But Bilbo, Bilbo was something else, and it was that 'something else' that Thorin desperately needed right now.

Thorin waited for a lull in the conversation before he spoke. "You guys can stay here tonight, have the place to yourselves." He said. "A bit of mother-son time."

"Thorin, you don't have to..." Dis said.

"No, really." Thorin smiled at his sister. "I guess you could say I've decided to grow a pair."

"Oh." Dis raised her eyebrows, a grin nearly visible on her lips. 

Thorin packed a couple of things into a backpack, when he came back into the living room Dis was in the kitchen fixing some food for the boys. Of course they had negleted to feed themselves. Fili looked around to make sure his mother was out of ear shot and beckoned him over.

"Is she okay, Uncle?" He asked quietly.

"She will be, just... be there for her."

Fili nodded and sat back in his seat as Dis came back into the lounge. She handed a plate of sandwiches to the boys and followed Thorin to the door. 

"Good luck, brother mine." Dis was grinning fully now as she leaned on the door frame. "Not that I think you need it."

"No," Thorin mumbled and smiled back at her. "I don't think I do." He pulled Dis into a tight hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Thorin knocked on Bilbo's door and waited, it didn't take long for the other man to answer it, but Thorin's heart was beating in his throat, he was nervous, it felt like a lifetime. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when the door swung open to reveal a slightly dishevelled Bilbo Baggins. It was too much, too much. Thorin should have waited, should have greeted him properly, should have apologised for barely making contact. Should have...

Bilbo let out a very undignified squeak when Thorin pulled him close, hands splayed on his cheeks, Thorin walked them backwards into the house and kicked the door shut, not looking, not breaking the kiss. He didn't stop until they quite literally hit a wall, it made their teeth clashed, Bilbo gasped from the impact and Thorin stepped back. 

"Shit, Bilbo," He moved a hand to cradle the back of Bilbo's head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Bilbo blinked as if he was a little dazed, his brow furrowed as he focused his eyes, then he looked up at Thorin with a wicked grin. "Hi."

"Hey." Thorin sighed along with a smile of his own.

"I know this sounds really stupid, but I missed you."

Thorin sighed again, his smile grew wider, he shook his head as he used the hand on the back of Bilbo's to pull him in for a hug. He pressed a kiss against the soft curls and took a deep breath when Bilbo wrapped his arms around his waist, his eyes drifted shut in this moment of absolute comfort.

"I love you." 

The words were barely a whisper out of his mouth, Thorin wouldn't have been certain that Bilbo had heard them if his hadn't felt him tense for a second or hear his breath hitch. He started to panic when Bilbo took a step back, the air unbearably cold in the space that he had left. 

Bilbo regarded him for a second, his face was unreadble until he spoke. "Good." He said, at last. And that was all he said.

Thorin stared, incredulous at that response. "Good?" 

"Yes, good." Bilbo nodded, his hair bounced, it looked golden in this light. "It's just as well, really."

"What?" Thorin was becoming more and more confused at this response, he didn't know what he expected, but it definitely wasn't this, maybe some witty remark or ...something, just not this babbling.

Bilbo looked at him, clearly vexed, his brow furrowed, nostrils flared and his mouth drawn. "I love you, too, you idiot."

They stared at each other for a short while, Bilbo crossed his arms, his entire posture gave off the air of someone who had been royally pissed off. Thorin's mouth hung open ever so slightly, a picture of confusion and amusement. 

"I'm not going to lie," Thorin said eventually, "This wasn't exactly how I pictured this moment."

"Shut up." Bilbo muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was...fun(?) to write. Something a bit different.  
> Thank you all for comments and kudos and follows, you're all wonderful, my darlings.  
> I have a [ Tumblr!](andalusa.tumblr.com)


End file.
